The purpose of the Cancer Registry Core is to provide technical consultation and operational support to the Guam Cancer Registry (GCR) and build capacity to support the research enterprise of the CRCH/UOG partnership. The primary goal is to establish an active and comprehensive cancer surveillance and registration program. During the period of U-56 funding, significant progress was made in establishing the Guam Cancer Registry. The following are highlights of the specific accomplishments of the Guam Cancer Registry to date: Development of community-based partnerships and data sharing agreements between the GCR and local/regional area hospitals, physicians, medical clinics and out-patient treatment centers. Actively involved in the work of the community-based Dafa &Research and Policy &Advocacy Action Teams of the Guam Comprehensive Cancer Coordinating Council (GCCCC). Completion of retrospective review of medical records back to 1998 at Guam Memorial Hospital (GMHA) and of territorial vital records (death certificates) back to 1995. Completion of the retrospective case review, quality control and basic visual editing of cancer incidence data for the past 8 years. GCR became a member of the North American Association of Central Cancer Registries (NAACCR). Improvement of the accuracy, completeness, and timeliness of cancer data, including combined efforts to meet the exacting standards set by the NAACCR and the NCI/SEER research programs through collaboration with the HTR. National certification of GCR Research Associate, Dr. Talon who is now a certified tumor registrar (CTR) as of September 2008. Publication of a PEER-reviewed journal article on the ethnic disparities in cancer among residents of Guam. Providing cancer data to investigators and public health planners for cancer control purposes and research projects.